


Deceit Doodles

by BlushingWidow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Doodles, Drawing, Idk i wanted to post today, Making an animation?, Other, it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Okay this is another drawing nut now it's deceit...I was doing a picture for a yt video...My channel is BlushingWidow if you wanted to know...And i was doing a picture for the song bad guy and I just think this is the funniest picture...Enjoy





	Deceit Doodles

 

here he is in all his..Glory? Don't ask why he's flapping his hands....I think it's really funny...It's either you don't have a sense of humor (not being rude) or I have a very weird sense of humor. Probably that one...Any way I hope you enjoy and please don't steal my work...now that's rude....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello shadowlings...Guess what?
> 
> We have to bring in 'crappy' pencil cases which are clear so i drew Patton and Logan on it hehe....I got bored and i had no ideas okay?
> 
> Bye!!!


End file.
